


Anello da succube

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Estremo sentimento [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta ispirandomi a questa immagine: Pixiv Id 81419, Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lussuria, Mohawk, Pixiv, 6433 (Pairing); https://www.zerochan.net/741243.Scritta per il p0rnfest: AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest:Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Lussuria/Ryohei, sudoreHeadcanon.
Relationships: Lussuria/Sasagawa Ryouhei
Series: Estremo sentimento [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032455





	Anello da succube

Anello da succube

“ _Sensei_ , ti ho mai detto che hai delle labbra bellissime” sussurrò Ryohei, accarezzando le labbra del più grande, rese rosa e morbide da un rossetto idratante.

Lussuria arrossì, afferrandogli i polsi e gli fece stendere le braccia sopra la testa.

“Non muoverti dal lettino” borbottò.

Ryohei fece un’espressione seria.

“In realtà tu sei una ‘donna’ bellissima in generale, all’Estremo!” gridò.

Lussuria gli sorrise dolcemente, mentre si sfilava gli occhiali da sole.

“Grazie, ma preferirei non ti muovessi. Non è un’operazione semplice quella che sto facendo. Sfilare un anello di controllo atlantidese non è una passeggiata” sussurrò.

Ryohei lo guardò intensamente: “Io non voglio che sia un dovere per te”. Abbassò lo sguardo e gonfiò le guance.

La sua figura muscolose, completamente ignuda sul lettino, era illuminata dalla luce elettrica delle lampade del laboratorio.

Lussuria lo guardò addolcendo l’espressione.

“T-tu mi piaci… _sensei_ …

Lo so che non sono abbastanza morto e immobile per te…” sussurrò Ryohei. Allungò la mano e gli sfiorò la testa, lì dove aveva i capelli rasati. L’ampio ciuffo di colore verde era stato tinto di rosso intenso.

“… ed io non ho mai avuto relazione stabili, ma vorrei fosse un momento speciale questo.

Estremo”.

Lussuria sospirò, abbassandogli di nuovo le braccia. Fece il giro mettendosi all’altezza dei suoi piedi.

“ _Peace & love_, se ci tieni così tanto, vedrò di fare il possibile” cinguettò. Si piegò in avanti e gli prese il membro con la mano.

\- In fondo a bloccarmi era proprio il fatto che ci vuole qualcosa di simile ad un atto sessuale vero e proprio – pensò. Lo penetrò con l’altro dita, rabbrividendo nel sentirlo gemere.

“Mi raccomando, avverti se ti fa male” sussurrò, sporgendo le labbra.

Ryohei sorrise eccitato.

“A-al momento… _aaah…_ è fantastico…” esalò.

\- Ho sempre desiderato solo questo: le sue attenzione. Il mio corpo ricoperto di sudore, come il suo, non per un allenamento, ma per la fatica di un amplesso.

Io trovo seducente persino il sudore sul suo corpo splendido -.

Lussuria incassò il capo affilato tra le spalle ossute. Con le dita affusolate si muoveva sul membro del più giovane, mentre inseriva il secondo dito dentro di lui.

\- Se l’anello avverte il pericolo, ci fulminerà entrambi. Se invece cerco di sfilarlo di colpo, lo evirerà. Devo impedire entrambe le cose – pensò. Prese con i denti un piccolo cacciavite ed iniziò a svitare le vitine dell’anello.

Con una mano si muoveva lungo tutto il membro di Sasagawa, intorno al quale si trovava l’anello. Con l’altra mano lo aveva penetrato con tre dita, lo sentiva diventare sempre meno stretto e più umido, caldo.

Ignorò la propria eccitazione, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi.

“Tu sei speciale…” sussurrò. Si leccò le labbra. “Ho visto la tua energia di combattente. Sei un giovane piccolo uomo”.

“Un vero uomo” biascicò Ryohei, ghignando.

Lussuria annuì, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo ampio e vaporoso.

\- Mi ricorda com’ero io alla sua età. Solo che lui non accetta completamente il suo corpo perché vuole liberarsi da influenze esterne, io perché ero una donna imprigionata in un corpo maschile.

Mi sono odiato così a lungo, ma lui, come il boss, mi ha accettato.

Pensavo di poter amare solo i morti, perché erano gli unici che non mi giudicavano. Io mi prendevo cura di loro, li rendevo belli e quel silenzio mi sembrava amore. Questo ragazzo, nonostante il suo corpo sia caldo, vivo, mi fa capire che non è così – pensò. Si posò le gambe di Ryohei sulle spalle, fece scattare un gancetto dell’anello e questo cadde sul pavimento.

Lo pestò sotto il piede, spezzandolo, mentre posava dei baci delicati sulle cosce di Ryohei.

“Non era solo dovere?” gemette Ryohei.

Lussuria gli posò un bacio sul membro, leccandoglielo. “Non lo era” disse roco.

“Estremo!” gridò Sasagawa. Sorrise soddisfatto, alzando un pugno verso l’alto e venne, sporcando il lettino di sperma.

\- Lo sento, il sudore sul mio corpo. Sembra brillare. Questa volta non lo utilizzerò per imbrogliarlo, ma per sottolineare quello che mi lega a lui – pensò.


End file.
